


~Dolorous~

by Asteria027



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Yall emotions, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteria027/pseuds/Asteria027
Summary: Iselda is a bug who owns a map shop with her husband. Quite bored in the shop as Cornifer is out, on adventures.Cornifer comes homeBut returns somewhere that he's been beforeBut he takes long to get back. Iselda is worried.And something is coming to Dirtmouth.





	~Dolorous~

**Author's Note:**

> Hecc, sorry for any mistakes! But-t enjoy:D
> 
>  
> 
> I will be working on other stories of HK and other fandoms soon. 
> 
> Inhale   
> HOLLOW KNIGHT :SILKSONG. Hype yall! Like I'm saving up this game. Heh heh

The map shop was quiet and lonely, there isn't much business in such a dead place, Hallownest was just a place to stay temporarily. Iselda rested her head upon her hand. Dirtmouth wasn't too much of a bright and living place, with very little residents living in the small village.

Iselda had spoken to Sly, she did admit she was quite annoyed at the small bug for having the idea of selling maps like she did. He sold enough goods already, plus Corny's hardwork would be for nothing. Iselda organized the pins that weren't bought yet from her, the small knight. Her only customer who bought and made use of her goods. The Lifeblood pins and Dream warrior pins, Tram pins laid upon dusty desk she used, the small knight had bought the bench and stag pins, the hot spring pins and whispering roots pins as well, and sometimes maps they needed for a new area.

 

Iselda had wondered what they would do with Geo they earned. To her, it seems that they would be living in this dead village. Elderbug would come in from time to time to strike up a conversation, the old bug never went on a adventure himself but stayed in Dirtmouth, talking to the small knight. Elderbug would chat about places below this village and talk of how the knight brought back Sly and Bretta back. Elderbug had no thought of buying anything from her or Sly. Iselda snapped out of her thoughts as she heard steps come into the shop.

The Knight looked through the goods, buying the last reminding pins she had, Iselda still a had few things but those didn't interest them yet. What remind were used to mark interesting spots, a red object sat next it, these were used to mark great battles, Iselda herself had won many great battles before retiring the use of a weapon. Many other things were among her goods. The Knight gave a bow by tilting their head and left.

 

Iselda could sense some kind of change, she brushed it off, it certainly couldn't be that bad. Cornifer pushed his way in, she perked up immediately and went over to greet him. He took off his glasses, giving them a clean then putting them on once again.

"Iselda, I have returned once again. The adventures I had, wonderful and they filled with excitement and joy." Cornifer spoke, he opened his arms, Iselda gave him a hug. "I missed you, Corny. It gets boring around here." Iselda responded, as she let go of him. But joy Iselda felt faded when Cornifer spoke.

 

"A place I been before. It has changed! I would love to see it again, to see what changes were brought it." Cornifer's arms rose up, Iselda tilted her head and replied back "You explored everything, correct? If so, then rest." Cornifer rested his hand upon her shoulder. "Iselda, It will be fine. I will be fine." He assured her, left the shop once again. The loneliness returned, the dead quiet did too.

Iselda sat outside, on the bench near the stag station. She needed some fresh air, oh how she wished Cornifer was home, back from his adventures and at home, snoring away. But he wasn't, he was below, past the well. Iselda grew concerned when she could see orange mist in the old well, it was strange. That was never there before.

Iselda rose up from the bench and headed back, maybe her eyes were paying tricks on her. Iselda reached out, revealing her weapon. A long thick sharp nail, old yet still in good use. Memories flooded back, of how she would have to defend Cornifer, if his thirst for adventure and mapping new lands got him into trouble. She brushed her hand upon the nail. Iselda closed up the map shop, she was quite exhausted and wanted to sleep. So she did, she pulled out a sign that said

"Closed Temporarily! Do Not Bother Please!" 

Then locking the door and made her way to her bed, which was below Cornifer's. The darkness surrounded her, faint light came from the windows. Iselda closed her eyes, her mind wandering but she thought of Cornifer and her, and their journey they shared. 

~~Time Skip~~

 

Several days passed, Cornifer was yet to return. The shop was opened now but the knight had bought everything she had. They did come in to have a small chat but Iselda did the talking, they listened but didn't speak a single word. In fact, Iselda had never heard them say a word or their voice, not once of all times they came in. 

 

Suddenly, Iselda could hear Bretta's horrified scream, loud crashes and a monstrous cry. She hurried over where her weapon hid and gripped it tightly. Rushing out of the shop, slight wind pushing against her. A large beast was attacking, it somehow made its way to Dirtmouth. Its eyes were orange, orange gloop dripping and plump orange bumps stuck onto it, on its back and sides.

Sly was fending it off, his huge nail acting like barrier between him, Elderbug and the beast. It roared angrily, pushing and swiping its claws. Sly shoved back, the creature stumbled back and attacked but Sly dodged and swung his blade, slicing the its side. A cry of anger roared as the beast attacked. Sly was swift and well skilled, Elderbug had fled and hid in Sly's shop

 

Iselda quickly rose her nail up as it swiped at her, blocking its attacks with her nail. Iselda could feel something, she couldn't recall what she was feeling with her being attacked like this. She sided stepped, the monster fell forward as it attacked again, she swiftly dug her nail into the back. It stopped moving, orange gloop bleed out as it laid there, a screech came from it . She walked around it, then fell to her knees. Right at the head of the monster. But this was no monster, no. 

 

What attacked Dirtmouth, was her husband. Cornifer, who somehow was turned into a horrifying creature. He went somewhere, it has changed him. She looked down at him, his glasses were replaced with orange eyes, his stuff was gone or scattered upon the ground. Cornifer rose up, claw rising and ready to strike but then the Knight came from above and digging its small nail into his head, the orange eyes changed into a dark black, orange bumps popped. The knight pulled out their nail, Orange gloop sprayed and dripped from the nail tip. 

Iselda was shattered, the love of her life, became a monster and died right in front of her. He left and went somewhere dangerous, she should've convinced him to stay. If so, he would be alive, he wouldn't have attacked, became violent. Her world, breaking slowly. The Knight came over to her and sat down next to her. Iselda cried, tears racing down, her heart was in pain. 

 

She felt dolorous. 

 

~~{Bonus}~~

It had been days since the attack, since his death. Grief still clung on Iselda's heart, like it was blades stabbing her. Her mind fogged by memories of her and Corny. They were happy together, even if didn't seem like it to others. 

Iselda had no longer sold things, there would be no maps to sell and it pained her to much. The shop was both of their ideas, they wanted to create a shop, where bugs could get maps and more. But Iselda had decided to offically close up the shop and make it more homey. She hadn't left the place of course, this place still held memories and was the last reminding memory of him along with his broken glasses and quill, a map with stains of orange , she had. 

The village had decided to bury Cornifer in the graveyard, just past the well. In which she would visit during her spare time, which was quite often. She could feel wind brush her as the knight appeared at the door of her home. She tilted her head as they used their small hand to signal that they wanted her to follow them. 

"You want me to follow you?" Iselda spoke, breaking the silence between them. Iselda started to follow them, they turned and went out. She spotted the knight from afar, it was sitting in front of Cornifer's grave. They looked up and waved, she struggled but made her way to them. 

The Knight then pulled out a white flower, it looked so delicate that it could break with a simple mistake. They carefully placed the flower up top of round tombstone, this tombstone had a carving of a quill in the middle. Just below it, the words saying "Here Lies Cornifer, A great Cartographer and Husband" the flower grew instantly, its stem wrapping and gripping upon his tombstone, then more flowers sprouted out. A figure appeared, it was him. It was Cornifer, he floated among the earth and looked at her. Iselda let out a gasp and reached out, her hand fazed through his. The Knight slowly got up and left. 

Leaving the couple in a short reunion filled with nothing but a slight breeze and peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Aah....thank you for reading for this.
> 
> Hecc, Aah I'm sorry for this story but don't worry, I'mma make it up. I have this AU in mind uwu the AU will include Iselda and Cornifer 💕
> 
> I hope the bonus makes up for it👀


End file.
